Unenthusiastic
by peppersnot
Summary: Saruhiko didn't want kids until Misaki became pregnant. SaruFem!Misaki R&R disgustingly fluffy (worthy of diabetic induction)


"I want kids."

Saruhiko looked up from the report he was typing out and stared at his wife, who was standing in the doorway of their bedroom, with her hands on her hips.

"What?"

"I want kids."

"You want kids."

"Yeah, I want kids." Misaki said. "Kids. Not kid. Plural."

"Is that an implication?"

"Of what?"

"That you want to sleep with me multiple times or something?"

Misaki scowled, blushing. "You asshole, if I wanted to sleep with you, I'd have just taken my shirt off and you'd fuck me yourself, you horny bastard."

Saruhiko smirked and turned back to his laptop.

"But seriously. I want kids."

"Why, Misaki? We've only been married for a few months."

"Yeah and isn't that enough? You're at work all day, I get lonely."

"You have Homra."

Misaki eyed him suspiciously. "If you don't want kids, just say it straight."

Saruhiko sighed and shut the laptop, setting it on his bedside table. He got up and walked over to where Misaki was standing.

"I have nothing against having kids, I just want more time for us to spend together." He said, wrapping his arms around her.

Misaki huffed. "You're always at work, we don't spend time that much anyway."

Her husband chuckled and kissed her lightly on the forehead, as his right hand slid her shirt up, just a tiny bit and started tracing circles against her skin.

"I could take a few days off."

"Don't do that, you need to work if you're gonna earn money."

"Mhmm…I could take the night off…"

Misaki sighed, knowing where this was headed. She pulled his face down for a kiss and as things started to get heated, she murmured, "Don't use protection this time."

He didn't.

x-x-x-x

"No."

"What no? Eat them!"

"I told you, I don't like vegetables."

"Yeah, sure, but they're good for you, you jackass, eat them!"

"No."

Misaki growled, picking up the plate of baked potatoes and shoving it in Saruhiko's face.

"Eat."

"No."

"Damn you, stupid Saru, just eat them!"

Saruhiko scowled. "Then you feed me."

Misaki sighed, setting the plate down and giving him a dirty look. "You're a bastard."

"I know."

"And you're getting late for work."

"Don't care."

"Just get out, go to work and – aah! You idiot, hide your neck!"

Saruhiko smirked and touched his collarbone, where a hickey was clearly visible. "You don't want people to see?"

"Stupid bitch, fucking wear your uniform properly!" Misaki yelled, walking over to him and buttoning up his shirt up to the collar, hiding the bite mark. "You're an ass."

"And you're cute." Saruhiko bent down and kissed her on the cheek, before picking up his saber and leaving.

Misaki frowned and started cleaning up the table. It didn't take long. How long would it take to clean up after two people, after all? She did it as slowly as possible, trying to spend as much time in it as she could, so that she wouldn't have to roam around the house blankly, trying to find something to do.

It had been three weeks since the kids talk, and Saruhiko hadn't really seemed all that excited about having a baby, and as much as it sort of saddened her, she didn't bother bringing it up again.

Although that bitch, he left her alone at home every fucking day and says he wants to fucking spend time together.

Like he didn't do that every night. Misaki blushed at the thought.

Sighing, she picked up her skateboard and decided to go pay Homra a visit, even though she wasn't in the mood to skateboard. She'd started getting easily tired lately, and her period was late too.

As she began putting on her shoes, a thought struck her.

Could it be - ?

Hastily, she skated to the nearest department store and picked up a pregnancy test.

x-x-x-x

"Had fun?" Misaki smirked, as she opened the door to her husband. Saruhiko gave her a blank look before dumping his jacket on her head, earning a yell, and walked off to the bedroom, where he collapsed on the bed.

Misaki draped his jacket on the back of chair and followed him into the bedroom.

"I have something for you!" She told him, excitedly.

"Mm?"

She dug through the closet and brought out a box, wrapped messily in some red tissue paper. Saruhiko looked at it, then at her.

"Open it!"

Hesitantly, Saruhiko did so, and out dropped a pregnancy test strip, with two clear pink lines, indicating a positive.

His jaw dropped open as he gaped at the strip, then at the beaming Misaki, then back to the strip and back to Misaki.

His shocked expression slowly turned to one of delight, as he dropped the strip, stood up and gathered Misaki up in his arms, kissing her face all over, holding her close to his body.

"You're not mad are you?" She murmured, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Fuck no, why would I be?" He said, his voice low and husky. Misaki blushed at how sexy he sounded, but smiled at him.

"You said – "

"I love you, Misaki." He said, kissing her again, on the lips this time, making sure to savour her taste. "I want you to be the mother of my children. And that's what you're going to be. Why would I have any complains?"

"I thought you didn't want kids just yet?"

"I didn't, three weeks ago. Now I want nine months to be over as soon as possible."

Misaki smiled. At him, at his sweetness, at the fact that she was going to be a mother, at the fact that they had made something so miraculous together, at everything in her perfect, perfect life.

* * *

_NO NO NO. I HATE THIS. IT'S SO HORRIBLE, GOD_

_-sighs-_

_review anyway? I wanted to write something, I was sick of studying so I kinda wrote this piece of crap…_

_idk_

_-pepper_


End file.
